Mary Daniels
Professor Mary Lux Daniels '(b. 31 October 1979) is a Pure-blood witch born to Kendra and Elijah Daniels, Kendra working at the Ministry of Magic, and Elijah not needing a job, due to their family's enormous wealth. At the age of eleven, she was accepted to Durmstrang Institute, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, choosing to attend the latter for two years before deciding to attend Hogwarts like her parents did, for the rest of her magical education. She began attending Hogwarts in 1993 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Mary is very introverted and reserved unless her friends are threatened, and has master skills of manipulation, more often than not able to get the result she wants out of any person she comes in contact with. Mary preferred to keep to herself during her first few days at Hogwarts, though the first person she met there was Claudia Trueblood, another pure-blood witch sorted into Slytherin House when she questioned how she opened her textbook for Care of Magical Creatures. The second person Mary came in contact with was the infamous Draco Malfoy, the first words she said to him being "You're so stupid" 'Early Life The Daniels family was the original pure-blood family, the one for which the term "pure-blood" was created, though the family was not included on The Sacred Twenty-Eight, despite remaining pure for generations later. Mary was named after the beginning of her family line "Mary Daniels", to signify the belief her parents had in her being the beginning of a new way of life for the Daniels family, though Mary often hated the normality of her name, she took pride in this fact, and relished in it, despite her on and off humiliation. Though she was part of the pure-blood Daniels family, her mother was worried that she had given birth to a Squib, since Mary was almost 10 years old before she displayed her first burst of magic, turning a party into a haunted house by smashing glasses, flickering lights, and floating objects, when the guests had slyly insulted her mother. 'Beauxbatons (1991-1993)' “I had no izea that you came to Hogwartz! Do zey call you Hellraiser like we do?” '' -Fleur Delacour'' Though Mary was accepted by 3 different prestigious magical schools, she chose to attend Beauxbatons, at the request of her parents, though her heart was really set on Hogwarts. Once she was there, however, she began to take a huge interest in the Dark Arts, which was something that teachers refused to teach her, so she began teaching herself. These self-taught lessons often resulted in mayhem and disarray, such as explosions and strong winds in her dorms and all around the school, often landing Mary in detention, and giving her the reputation "The Next Dark Wizard" and "Hellraiser". Also in her short time at Beauxbatons, Mary developed a very strong crush on Fleur Delacour, which was unrequited. The feeling of rejection and the reaction of her sexuality from the student body drove Mary into an unforeseeable rage, causing her to develop a less powerful, (but still encompassing, if caught off-guard) version of the Imperius Curse, ''to use on the students bullying her. She was caught, with the aid of Fleur, and though she was allowed to continue her education, she would have been suspended, and under strict surveillance, for the rest of her time there. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1993-1999) “I’m sorry, who are you?” Hermione questions A small smile inches itself onto her face “A background student” Hermione furrowed her brows “what?” ''-Mary talking to Hermione Granger'' Following the debacle, and her desire to continue developing her power as she pleased, she approached her parents (they already knew of her multiple detentions, but not why) that she no longer wanted to attend Beauxbatons, and though it took some convincing they allowed her to transfer. Her presence at the school raised some eyebrows since most people didn't even know that you could transfer into Hogwarts, but Mary quickly made her presence in the school by insulting the Slytherin Prince himself, on her first day of class. First Year Mary's first year at Hogwarts was mostly spent making friends and enemies, such as Claudia Trueblood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Avery Wilde (somewhat), and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, respectively. Her obsession with the Dark Arts only continued to grow, though her growing friendships distract her from this and people grow just as wary of her as they did in Beauxbatons but instead of manifesting itself as fear/disgust, it manifests as respect. Second Year Second year at Hogwarts was reliving the worst memory in her recent life, seeing as how Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament and Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic are competing. Mary comes face to face with her old crush, and has to relive feelings of rejection. jealousy, and attraction all at the same time. She takes this year to truly understands the feelings she has, why she has them and what they cause her to do. She finds solace and starts romance with a younger student, and cements her status as one of the most feared witches in Hogwarts Third Year Mary is one of the most well known students, but not one of the most trusted. Word has gotten out of her interest in the Dark Arts, and ever since Harry Potter showed up at the front of the hedge maze with Cedric Diggory's dead body, claiming that Voldemort is back, tensions are high, and everyone is on edge. She knows that to become the hero that she wants to be, she has to gain the trust of the "great" Harry Potter, which is not very easy when Dolores Umbridge gives her best friend the power to snoop around. Now, she has to balance the chosen one with her best friend, without either of them questioning where her loyalties lie. Fourth Year Now that everyone knows that Voldemort is back, and people have heard that he is recruiting Death Eaters from the school, everyone is on the lookout, and no one knows who to trust. And those who were wary of the Slytherin House before, are straight up afraid to pass even the nicest of Slytherins. It also didn't help that some student would gladly proclaim that if they were asked to, they would join. And ever since Harry voiced his concern that one of the students was already ''a Death Eater, to some, Mary is the obvious choice. Fifth Year tba 'Physical Description : Her eyes were common and round-dirt brown-but with a certain intensity to them, as though they could suck the light out of any person who dared to get too close. They were unblinking for so long that he began to wonder if she was trying to curse him. : ''-Desription of Mary's eyes'' : : Mary Daniels is a very small, very averagely built girl when she arrives at Hogwarts. She is 5'3 and is not slender, but not thick either. (Though she does mature well, and puberty is quite kind to her). She has shoulder length extremely curly dark brown hair, that she often lets hang loose, and dark spots that decorate random parts of her face. : In her first year at Hogwarts she never wore makeup, thinking that it was too much work, but after the Yule Ball, she found wearing makeup to be fun and created a spell to use so it wouldn't take so long to apply. Mary often wore her school uniform, though she preferred to wear the pants over the skirt, and when she wasn't wearing it she was dressed in business casual attire, until she started hanging out with the Slytherins, when she started dressing fully business oriented, decked out and to the nines even in regular settings. She prefers dark colors over light ones, heels over flats, and as the years pass, she styles her hair more often than first year. She never compromised her style, with the only exception being the Battle of Hogwarts, and even then she only went back to business casual. : 'Personality' When a person is to first meet Mary Daniels, they would probably be afraid, unless they make the conscious effort not to. She often has a steely eyed glare, and can go long periods without blinking, though this is not because she is necessarily scary, more that she tends to zone out when she feels that what's being said isn't important. Which is often. Because of the abstractness of her thoughts, she often has a wide range of thoughts to go through in every situation, often landing on the negative ones. She is somewhat indecisive, and her mind is never turned off. She suffers from irrational fears and the thought that people will judge her incorrectly judge her based on the circumstances she has been placed into. She is impartial when it comes to bullying, recognizing that someone bullying someone her is just as funny as someone bullying someone else, even if she's not the one who finds it funny, though she did often put a stop to it if she felt it was superfluous or unnecessary, if it might lead to her or one of her friends getting into trouble, or just plain cruel. Mary grew up as an only child in a family full of adults, so she doesn't really know how to act around people her own age, so she's very sophisticated with her words and her language, often finding herself on the outside of groups and conversations, because she never knows how to relate to people that she believes to be her peers. She knew that her reputation from Beauxbatons would somehow follow her, and because of it she is determined to prove herself to be a hero, to redeem herself from that one mistake that she made in the heat of emotion, that ruin hers, and some other people's lives. She thrives on the trust of others, and when she knows she doesn't have it, it severely wounds her spirit. The reason many people refused to believe that Mary was as socially awkward as she actually was, was because of her tendency to say whatever she was thinking when she got angry, mad, sad, or frustrated. Which she tended to do quite easily. She is controlled by her emotions, which are oftentimes very irrational, and have caused riffs in her relationships before. She doesn't smile a lot in her first year since doesn't believe that smiling without a reason makes any sense, so you know that if she is smiling, that what she feels is real emotion. The only time in her first year that she smiles is when she is laughing (which is something she loves ''to do), or when she's messing with Draco Malfoy. Loyalty and strength reside deep in her bones however, she may seem self-destructive, but the lengths she will go to avenge and protect her family and friends are unknown by any witch or wizard on the planet. She adores every single one of her friends with every fiber of her being to an extent that some may even consider to be obsessive, but that what she does. She takes care of her own. Her irrational fears and cumbersome thoughts are exactly that, thoughts. She does not let them take her over, she often stands up for what she believes is right, even if she has to stand alone (especially since she's used to it), and while she doesn't consider herself to be 'brave', at least not the Gryffindor way, she is bold when she needs to be, she is daring, and she gets shit done. 'Magical Abilities' '''Dark Arts': As soon as Mary entered her magical education, she was drawn to these beauties. Knowing that these often corrupted even the best of wizards, made her want to delve into them even more, these promised her power, and that was something that she saught, almost as much as what else it could give her, revenge. Spell Creation: Mary didn't ever believe that magic had to only be used for battle, attacking or defending. She often wanted to use it for frivolous things, thereby the need to make spells that she didn't already know. Spells such as "the makeup spell" and "the send to" spell. Though don't think that she passed up the opportunity to get around to creating her own alternatives to the unforgivable curses. Pain tolerance: Once Kendra Daniels was done rejoicing in the fact that her daughter was not a Squib, she began to build her pain tolerance, a skill that she excelled at when she was at Hogwarts, and she would not let die with her. Though it does sound cruel to exert pain onto your 9-year-old daughter, Mary was a natural, and it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Wandless Magic: One of the first things that Mary desired to master once she began her magical education, seeing as how pulling out a wand and pointing it at someone seems to be very conspicuous. Mary didn't have to teach herself this however, there were professors at Beauxbatons very willing to teach a bright young witch some advanced levels of magic, as long as she was up for the challenge Nonverbal Magic: Nonverbal magic goes hand in hand with wandless magic, if you want to be able to get away with certain spells, (using them for whatever you need), no words is the way to go Potions: Though she didn't necessarily care for the professor, she knew that Severus Snape was a genius regarding this topic, and she often listened and followed instructions intently, hanging on his every word. For she believed that whatever she couldn't learn with a wand, she could learn with a cauldron. For the only time her potions ever went wrong, was if someone had sabotaged them. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Now, because she was so proficient in the Dark Arts, she knew very well how to defend against them. She knew the insides and outsides of them and took very well to each spell, as if it were second nature to her, which in a way, it was. Care of Magical Creatures: The appreciation for the subject stems from her association with Luna Lovegood, who taught her all of the majestics of creatures that she didn't even know existed. And though she wouldn't consider herself an expert, she now can see the beauty of each creature, and now finds herself looking for Nargle and Wrackspurt too. 'Relationships' Claudia Trueblood Claudia is the first person who speaks to Mary on her first day at Hogwarts, she questions how she easily opened the Monsters Book of Monsters, when everyone else had gotten bitten by it at least once. Once Mary told her that she immediately understood that the book had sentience once she saw the teeth, Claudia knew that Mary was a girl that she wanted to hang around, as she takes the information that she's given and draws correct conlcusions based off of them Claudia is Mary's first and only real friend for the first month of the 1993-1994 school year, (also being one of her roommates) somewhat inviting herself into Mary's life without asking her if she wanted her to be there. She saw that Mary was alone, and felt like her presence was needed, and so she provided it. Mary and Claudia are not very different in terms of ideology and mannerisms, they only slightly differ in the way they express them. While Mary's mind is a well of deep and conceptual thought, she only speaks when she is spoken to, while Claudia is willing to offer up an opinion, or a comment without being prompted, but her thoughts usually don't go as deep. So Claudia often acts as the mouth to Mary's brain. Claudia's crush on Draco Malfoy did lead to some muddled judgments about Mary, in some moments hating her, some moments letting her jealousy of their closeness get the best of her, and even not talking to Mary for a little while after the end of her pseudo-relationship with him. Though in the end she always realizes her mistakes, and at the end of the day is back by Mary's side. Draco Malfoy The second person that Mary speaks to in Hogwarts, calling him stupid for provoking Buckbeak the hippogriff, and later intentionally messing with him so he will be intrigued by her. Draco obviously dislikes her in the beginning, as he would anyone that questions his authority, and he tries to bully her into submission, which he quickly realizes doesn't work because she is his match; born and raised into the almost exact same circumstances as him, and somehow dealing with it better than he did. She frustrates and frazzles him within seconds of noticing her presence. He makes fun of her height and accuses her of lying about being a pure-blood, and once she proves that she is one, it enrages him, but his respect for her increases. He is often irritated by her being around and teases her whenever he has the chance but is upset by the fact that it doesn't faze her the way he wants it to. There is a point in time where she intentionally doesn't laugh at the jokes he makes even if she thinks they're funny, just to get on his nerves, and he becomes determined to make her laugh, following the exact path that Mary planned, and going further down the rabbit hole that is Mary. He invites Claudia to become part of his group so Mary will be alone on a Hogsmeade trip, but he doesn't account for Claudia being a good friend and inviting her, though this is the same Hogsmeade trip where Harry Potter dumps mud on him and his friends, and Mary exposes him, giving Draco the hint to tell a teacher, though when she is asked about the incident, she denies it which further complicates his feeling for her. She fixes his nose after Hermione punches him in the face, and yet remains friends with her, and defends Ron when Draco makes fun of him for being poor, but also agrees that the jokes are funny, and because of this, his objective switches from making her submit into getting her on his side. He no longer wants her as his subordinate, but his partner. Mary is also weirdly supportive and reasonable, his original cronies usually just agree with everything he says, while Mary encourages him to think, to want, and to reach for something further than what he believes is possible, her brain delves into things that Draco never even scratched the surface of. He believes in himself when he's with her, and that makes him want to be with her more often, and by "more often", I mean "all the time". Mary's tolerance of any Blood status was a bit off-putting to him at first, but she actually conditioned him to understand why she thinks the way she does, in a way that no Muggle-born would be able to. Since she is just as privileged as he is, he can trust that her words are true, because he sees them as on the same level, though she has some learning to do herself. As the years pass he finds himself drawn to her whenever she was in the room, and thinking about her whenever she wasn't, loving the time they spent together and missing her when they weren't. His teasing became more flirtatious, and he became more possessive, more touchy, more feeling, and more human. Pansy Parkinson Pansy is the second person to speak to Mary at Hogwarts, and immediately takes a disliking to her, seeing as how their first conversation was a result of Mary laughing at Draco hamming up his injury for sympathy, which Pansy didn't find all that funny, since she truly believed Draco to be as injured as he said he was. Pansy and Mary's initial disdain for each other remained as they continued in their later years at Hogwarts, Mary disliking Pansy for her false affections for anyone who had either wealth, power, or influence (especially Draco); Pansy hating Mary for her having real affections for Draco, and that he often paid more attention to Mary than to her because of it. Pansy often felt that Mary was trying to steal Draco away from her, though deep down she knew that Mary's feelings for him were more real than hers; though she would never admit it to anyone. She and Mary weren't always at each other's throats though, during the Yule Ball in 1994, Pansy trusted Mary to do her hair and makeup, which Mary could have used as a way to sabotage her, and she didn't. This moment is when Pansy realized that all the animosity between them was caused by her offensive nature, and not because Mary actually hated her, though this didn't change much between their dynamic since Pansy believed that showing emotion was a weakness. In the months before the war, the tensions between them dropped a bit, since they were both secretly scared, even though it was for very different reasons. Pansy being scared by the fact that she might die, and Mary being afraid that they may not let her fight. Needless to say, those tensions rose again when Pansy's words led to the entire Slytherin House to be led into the dungeons right before the battle began. Blaise Zabini One of Draco's cronies who takes a liking to Mary, because she's a pretty black pure-blood girl, and for no other reason than that. He does not mind her personality though, but it is not a deciding factor in his attraction for her. He and Mary decide to "date" in their fifth year when they think that they can both get something out of it, but Mary decides to end it at the end of the year when she realizes it wasn't as fulfilling as she thought that it would be, and they remain friends after this since there were no real feelings between the two. Luna Lovegood Mary takes an interest in Luna shortly after the Yule Ball, agreeing with other students that she is quite weird, but doesn't necessarily find this to be a problem. She listens to her about all the creatures that she believes are out there and all the theories she has about the world, with her becoming Mary's go-to whenever she needed impartial advice, and it turns out that though Luna is very strange, she's not Loony at all. Mary often calls her "Lune", to her face and "My Ravenclaw" to others Avery Wilde Avery is one of Mary's roommates and is actually quite mean to her, but since Mary is very capable of being just as mean back, Avery takes a liking to her. Mary is the one who helps her discover her connection to the House of Black, and why she and her mother was disowned. Neville Longbottom Mary's partner in Potions, who has a crush on her, and that she often manipulates, to keep his interest in her alive, so he will keep helping her when she needs it. (Only because she believes that if he didn't have a crush on her, he wouldn't want anything to do with her) even though she only sees him as an adorable friend. He dances with her, quite awkwardly, at the Yule Ball, but she doesn't mind it. She kisses him in their fifth year, but shuts down the idea of a relationship before things get too far Hannah Abbott Her closest friend in Hufflepuff house, who she only came in contact with because she wanted to have a "whole set" of girls, one from each house, to be able to call her friend, just so her influence would be felt throughout the entire student body. Mary calls her "My Hufflepuff" Hermione Granger The only person whose friendship she actually sought out, for the single reason being that she was an intelligent black witch in her year, and she thought that she could learn something from her. However, when she finds out that Hermione is Muggle-born, the dynamic of their relationship switches from two equals to one somewhat reminiscent of a "token black friend" type. Mary calls her "My favorite Muggle-born witch" or "My Gryffindor". Ron Weasley He likes her more than Harry, but less than Hermione, and though Mary could not care less about whether he liked her or not, she does find him funny, and sometimes cute and his presence is nice to ease the tension when its necessary, and he finds her incredibly attractive. Harry Potter Mary has a rocky relationship with The Chosen One, he doesn't dislike her and the feeling is mutual, and even though he recognizes her use as an asset, he is very slow to trust her, despite all the good she does, up until the very end of the battle, blinded by her House and its reputation. Kendra Daniels Mary's stubborn and abrasive mother and number one role model Elijah Daniels Mary's somewhat submissive and emotionally intelligent father Fleur Delacour Mary's friend in her first year at Beauxbatons and her eventual crush. Nova Daniels Mary's favorite cousin, something like a sister to her, since she never had one. Even though most of her cousins find Mary to be strange and even the family members that like her think she is best kept at an arm's reach, Nova doesn't mind, in fact loves getting up close and personal with her cousin, since she is quite emotionally intelligent, just like her uncle, and she is aware of the fact that it's what Mary needs, and if no one else is willing to give her that support, she will. Nova gives great advice, would lay her life down for her family and definitely for her cousin. Lucius Malfoy He has a strong dislike towards her, due to her mother being the one to out him as a Death Eater to the Minister of Magic, and considering her "not pure enough" for his son, despite the Daniels family is objectively better than the Malfoys in every way Narcissa Malfoy She takes a liking to Mary because she can tell that her son is enamored with her, and she entrusts her with his life, making an Unbreakable Vow with her (even after Snape) to protect him in the Battle. Etymology # Anglicized form of Maria, which is derived from the Hebrew Miryām (sea of bitterness, sea of sorrow). There is much debate over the meaning of the name, however. While "sea of bitterness or sorrow" seems to be the most probable, some sources give the alternative definitions of "rebellion," "wished-for child," and "mistress or lady of the sea." The name, borne in the Bible by the virgin mother of Jesus, has become one of the most enduringly popular names in the Christian world. 'Possessions' Aries: A thunderbird gifted to her by her parents on her trip to America as a reward for being accepted to the top 3 wizarding schools in the world Alder wood wand 12 1/4" unicorn hair core: the wand that chose her when visiting Ollivander's shop for the first time Bellatrix Lestrange's dagger Silver heart shaped locket Silver polished ring Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Prefect Category:Professor Category:Head Girl Category:DRAFT